


Our Loss is My Gain

by saucyseal



Series: Our Loss is My Gain [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eggsy as Galahad, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, Incest, Lots of Angst, M/M, Post V-Day, Semi-Public Sex, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyseal/pseuds/saucyseal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lee Unwin wasn't really dead but his family didn't know?<br/>Eggsy is the new Galahad and life hasn't been better. He has friends and family, but he can't help but feel something is missing from his life. A chance meeting with a man from the tech department has Eggsy fallen head over heels. But why do Merlin and Harry keep Eggsy from the mystery man? Eggsy being Eggsy, is able to get past their attempts at blocking him and gets close enough to the techie for everything to go tits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Loss is My Gain

**Author's Note:**

> First time publicly publishing a fanfic and my first attempt at smut so go easy please. Feel free to correct or criticize. I might add more to the story, depending on how much feedback I get.

Eggsy has never been happier in his life. He has an amazing job that fulfills all of his adrenaline filled fantasies and not to mention he gets paid for it. After getting his first paycheck, a rather large one at that, the first thing he did was convince his mom to dump Dean and let Eggsy help her. He found a rather nice house in a beautiful part of London that had many lovely schools and parks for Daisy to grow up in. The sudden freedom loosened up the abused and tightly-wound Michelle to go out and find a job. She even managed to find a man who loved her and Daisy, and Eggsy couldn't be happier. 

Except for the heavy, sagging weight on his heart that something was missing. Eggsy couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. He constantly was left awake in bed late at night going over everything. He had an upscale apartment and even a car that was basically free because they were Kingsman owned. Eggsy had Harry, his mentor that had risen from the dead who was now the current Arthur. He had Merlin and Roxy, even little JB to call his friends, and all the Knights. His life was more than perfect to most standards, but he couldn't shake the hole that was in his heart. 

After yet another sleepless night, Eggsy entered the Round Table room for a meeting. The topic weighing his heart immediately caught the attention of Roxy, who jumped up and grabbed him arm to pull him away from the other conversations at the table.

"Eggsy, oh my god, you look like utter shite," Roxy whispered as she held his tired face in her hands.

"I know, I know. I didn't get much sleep last night. Was busy thinkin bout stuff."

Roxy frowned at him, “And what things could possibly make you lose that much sleep?"

With a sigh, he said,” Oh, just some stupid life junk."

"You have to be more specific if you want me to help, Eggsy."

"Well, I just, have felt somefin missin from my life. I know everythin should be perfect but like the thought is still there."

"When did these 'feelings' start?"

"I can't pinpoint exactly. After seeing to Daisy and Mum that they were taken real good care of, I was really happy. I saw Mum become happier than I've seen her in years when she met Daniel, the guy she's been seeing... And I don't know, I just feel a hole in my heart."

"...Are you serious?" Roxy gave him the most exasperated look.

"What do you mean, Roxy?"

"You SERIOUSLY don't see it?" Roxy gave a sigh at the blank look on Eggsy's face before continuing. "Love, Eggsy, you're missing love in your life! That's why the feelings started. After seeing your Mum with Daniel, you're jealous you don't have someone like that in your life!"

The blank look turned into a shocked look, into a contemplative look, and then another shocked look.

"You're bloody right, Rox! It all started after Mum started dating. So that's what I need, a nice guy to fill the emptiness..."

"Bloody hell I'm right, I always am. So let's continue this,” she jerked her thumb at everyone slowly returning to the table, “before we start talking about how we solve this whole 'being single' shite."

Nodding his head in agreement, Eggsy and Roxy returned to their places at the Round Table. Harry, Arthur, sat at the head with Merlin standing beside him.

Harry cleared his throat before speaking, “The meaning of this meeting lies in the fact that Bors and Kay have seemed to run into trouble on their mission in Bavaria. The specific nature of this meeting is to decide which two agents shall tack onto the mission, one going to help them in Bavaria, and one staying behind to lead the mission through the comms because I need Merlin on another project. The other techs do not have the proper know-how on how to deal with their mission, so one agent will be assigned to a tech who'll lead the other agent while they deal with Bors' and Kay's massive fuck up."

Despite his ever so eloquent speech, the sudden cuss word caused everyone to wince, realizing just how pissed Harry was.

With an award winning smile he asked, “any volunteers?"

Of course no one wanted this mission, because whoever gets stuck with it will be stuck with the wrath of the new Arthur if they fuck up as well. But, everyone at the table also knew if they left Arthur to have to pick agents like they were grade-schoolers, he would spread that wrath to them all.

With a sigh Eggsy raised him hand, “got one willing agent over here bruv."

Roxy gave him a look before raising her hand as well. It was common knowledge that they were practically partners, always wanting to share missions to spend time together.

Harry gave Eggsy a soft smile. “Thank you, Galahad, it's much appreciated. You as well, Lancelot."

With that, the meeting was adjourned and everyone went on with their business except for Eggsy and Roxy, who stayed behind, ready to be debriefed. 

Merlin started, “Bors and Kay were supposed to be investigating a drug ring as fellow drug pins, but Bors was made, casting heavy doubt on Kay on whether he really is who says he is. They haven't done anything to Kay yet but we need to send an extra agent to make sure nothing falls through. Since I'm working on something else, one of you will be paired with one of my techs in order to follow the mission to make sure it goes smoothly. Since the drug ring's headquarters lie in a strip club, Lancelot can go undercover as one of the girls or Eggsy can go as security. Who wants to go, who wants to stay?"

"I'll go,” says Roxy. Before Eggsy can protest, she casts him a look that says 'do not dare fight me on this'. His eyes go wide before he nods his head in agreement. The look doesn't get past Merlin or Harry.

"Anything wrong that we should know about?” asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anything Arthur or Merlin needs to worry about,” said Eggsy with a small sigh.

"And Harry and Aodhan?"

"Rox says that I need to get laid, “Eggsy says quite bluntly.

Merlin raises his eyebrows in surprise as Harry sputters out a little, embarrassed, “What?"

"Eggsy! Don't just say it like that!” scolded Roxy, “Eggsy was going on about something missing in his life and I'm fairly sure it's not having someone he’s in love with. Bloody hell, not once did I ever utter 'get laid'."

With a small sigh of relief Harry continued, “My god Eggsy, don't give this old man a heart attack with your bluntness."

"Oh, sod off Harry, youse fit as hell, no way me saying that would put ya six feet unda,"Eggsy said with a twinkle in his eye.

With a low growl and a little glint of jealousy, Merlin butts in saying, “Eggsy, just because you feel the need to 'get laid' as you so eloquently put it, doesn't mean you should start off with Harry."

Eggsy laughed, “Oh man, I feel better all ready. You guys are so easy to mess with!"

Merlin huffed and looked away, his ears a slight pink, and Harry shared a laugh with Eggsy.

"Aw, don't tease two old men Eggsy; we might think you were serious, “said Harry.

Eggsy laughed a little emptily, a sudden drop of apprehension laid in his stomach. 

"Wouldn't think about it, guv," Eggsy slowly said, "But, uh, the mission, yeah? How do we proceed?” he said, suddenly nervous, and trying to get on another subject. Roxy rolled her eyes at all of them, obviously knowing something the three didn't.

Merlin cleared his throat, "ah, well, since Lancelot is going to Bavaria I'll let Arthur handle her debrief while I go get Galahad set up with a techie."

Everyone nodding in agreement, Eggsy got up to follow Merlin. Roxy grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said ‘we’ll talk later’. And with a slight nod to Harry, Eggsy followed Merlin to his department. Merlin led Eggsy to a small office where an older, plump woman sat behind a computer with an earpiece in.

“…And follow the hallway straight till you reach a flight of stairs, get to the top, and an extraction team is waiting for you. M out,” said the woman into the mouthpiece. She looked up and when she saw Merlin, she stood up with a stern ‘Sir’ on her lips.

Merlin nodded at her before turning to Eggsy, saying, “Galahad, this is who you’ll be working with on the Bavaria mission. Her name’s Margaret but goes by M,” pausing to turn at M, “And this is Galahad who’ll be helping you orchestrate the mission so it doesn’t fail miserably.”

Eggsy offered his hand, “Nice to meet you, M. I look forward to working with you.” His accent tends to fall away when working with people he wasn’t close to, unlike the Knights who were used to his usual drawl.

“Likewise, Galahad,” M said while shaking his hand.

“She’ll finish the mission debrief with you and then you can both work on any possible problems and how to deal with them. I have somewhere else to be, so play nice, and try not to call me unless you truly need my expertise,” Merlin worded carefully so as to let them know that if they end up disturbing him, there better be a great damn reason why.  
M and Eggsy nodded at Merlin and satisfied he walked out the door without a word. Eggsy and M glanced at each other and warmed as they both shared the knowledge of Merlin’s constant grumpy appearance.

“Alright, let’s get started, eh?” said M sitting at her desk and motioning for Eggsy to take the seat beside her. They worked for a solid 4 hours before deciding to take a quick break. Roxy wasn’t due to be in Bavaria for another hour so they decided to take a break before they really needed to be sitting behind the computer, ready to lead Lancelot. 

“Know where the tech lounge is, dear?” asked M.

“Afraid not, I’m not used to this side of the manor.”

“No worries, I need to get a cuppa before I sit for a spell. Always try to relax before taking on a mission.” M gestured for him to follow her.

Eggsy walked beside her and smiled, “I always try to get a clear head before starting a mission, as well.”

“Good lad, here we are,” she said as she stopped in front of a doorway opening up to a large room filled with couches, a table set, and a small kitchenette.

“Thank you very much, M.”

“No problems dear, now sit awhile and come back to my office in exactly 30 minutes, got it?”

“Roger,” Eggsy was simply tickled pink by the small woman who happened to be very commanding.

“Don’t get smart with me,” she said with a laugh before craning her neck over Eggsy’s shoulder, “Hello, fancy seeing you here.”

Eggsy turned around and was quite taken back by the man in the doorway. He was a man in his 40’s and had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Still quite fit, he looked quite a sight in his suit without the jacket and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“Hello M, nice seeing you,” the man smiled at the little woman before coming to gaze at the man in front of him. The mystery man looked at Eggsy and in the briefest moment, he swore he saw the man’s eyes widen with shock and maybe a little sadness before he straightened himself up and walked over to Eggsy, offering a hand, “Nice to meet you. I work with M in this department, my name is L.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but blush at the man’s handsome smile but offered his hand as well, “Nice to meet you , too. I am Galahad.”

“Ah, you’re the one who took up Harry’s spot then.”

“Uh, yes, yes. I did. Take his spot. As Galahad,” Eggsy managed to spout out, his face reddening with embarrassment. 

“Well, boys, I got my cuppa, feel free to talk without me,” said M as she left with a quick wave and a cupful of tea.

Both men stared out of her before looking at each other again. Eggsy looked down in embarrassment; feeling like his mum just left him with a crush. Looking down, he noticed he  
still hadn’t let go of L’s hand. 

“Oh! Ah! Sorry!” Eggsy squeaked out as he pulled his hand out of L’s. He immediately missed the warmth of his hand but felt more confident to look him in the eye. L had a  
beautiful shade of blue eyes, and Eggsy felt a small wave of nostalgia roll over him. Shaking it off, he asked, “So, taking a break from a mission?”

With a gentle smile, L responded, “Close, I just finished directing one so I’m busy with all the paperwork left over. I haven’t been assigned a new one yet. And what’s a Knight  
doing over here in the lowly tech department?”

“I’ve been assigned to help M with a mission in Bavaria. Merlin would’ve normally taken the lead on a mission like this, but was busy, so he and Arthur decided to assign both a Knight and techie to lead it.”

“Smart thinking, Merlin and Harry have always been good at making plans with little time,” L responded a little wistfully.

“So you’re friends then? With Harry and Merlin?”

“Yes, I’ve… known them both for about 20 years now,” L said slowly, carefully.

“I met Harry when I was very young, when me Da died, but because of that, that’s how I got this job. So, a bit of good luck outta bad, yeah?” Eggsy said smoothly. His accent slipping, already feeling so comfortable with L, ready to say anything.

L clenched his jaw and squeezed his hands into fits before relaxing, “you’re right. That sounds like a bad situation, but made you into a man able to become a candidate, right?”

“Sorta, I was more of a street punk. Second time I met Harry, he was bailing me outta jail as a favor to me Da. Said he saw potential in me, that’s why he chose me to be a candidate.”

L swallowed worriedly, “You’ve been in jail? What did you do?”

“Oh, nothing too serious. Just stole a car for a joy ride with me mates. Gotten stopped before by cops in my life but that’s coz of shite me step-dad made me do,” Eggsy said without a beat, nothing sounding too bad to his ears.

L was visibly shaken, but kept a slightly amused face, “Joyride, huh? A bit dangerous to be a casual activity, isn’t it?” In a softer voice, “what things did your step-dad make you do that made cops stop you?”

Eggsy laughed, “Joyriding definitely ain’t an easy game, but I don’t need to play it no more. ‘Less a mission actually requires me to make a desperate move like that. Me step-dad’s some no-good king of the scum in the slums I lived in, dealed in prostitution and drugs and all that. Sometimes he’d make me move some drugs for him. The other was more of my decision, since he spent all the money on himself and his mates and not on me mum or little sister, I’d have to work the streets to come up with rent and food money.”

L looked visibly repulsed by what Eggsy was saying. “That… that’s horrible, Eggsy. I didn’t know you’d dealt with all that growing up.”

“Course ya didn’t, mate. I just met you like 15 minutes ago,” Eggsy said with a smile that turned to a frown when he saw L’s face, “Aw shite, man. I’m sorry if I bummed ya out. Me mates always tell me I don’t know what is and what isn’t appropriate to say to people I’m just gettin to know.”

“No, no, you’re fine, Eggsy. I understand how easy it is to open up to people you feel comfortable with.”

Eggsy’s bright smile was contagious. “Ya sayin ya feel comfortable with me, coz so far I REALLY like talking to you, guv,” Eggsy said with a look that could send men and women to their knees.

L’s eyes widened, took a large gulp, and stuttered out a, “Oh, y-you do?”

“Yeah, I do. Maybe we can talk later. But right now, I gotta get some coffee and get back to my assignment.”

Eggsy gave him a lustful gaze before turning to get a cup of coffee and walking to the lounge door, leaving L shocked and mouth gaped open.

Eggsy made it to M’s office with time to spare. She was already inside, on her computer, typing things up with a frown.

“Something wrong, M?” Eggsy asked.

“Just received word about the mission I was working on when you first got here,” with a sigh and a pinch to the bridge of her nose, “I think I might have to ship you and this mission off to someone who’s free. I can’t work on both at the same time; they both require someone’s full attention.”

“I understand, we already made the plans so it won’t be hard for someone else to hop in and take control.”

“Alright, we don’t need to bother Merlin with this change; I just need to find another agent who doesn’t have a current mission. I’ll be right back,” M said as she got up and left the office.

Eggsy only had to wait a few minutes before M came back with a slightly brushed pink L in tow.

“L is free, so I’m assigning the mission to him,” M said as she went to her desk to gather the mission’s documents, then handing the papers to L, “Ok lads, it’s all yours now. Come to me if you need any help but I’ll be quite busy so please, for all that is holy, try to figure it out yourselves.”

Eggsy and L chuckled at the small, exasperated woman.

“We’ll be alright,” Eggsy said to M before giving L a little wink, “right, L?”

L stuttered, “o-of-of course, we will be.”

“It was nice meeting you and working with you, however short it may have been,” said Eggsy to M.

M smiled at him, “likewise, dear, I hope we have the chance to work together again.”

Eggsy gave a little wave before following L to his office, which was past many winding hallways in a corner of the manor that looked abandoned.  
Eggsy gave an impressed whistle, “looks like you got his part all to yourself. Why is your office all the way other here away from everybody?”

L blushed a little red, “I was simply assigned to it, and I didn’t pick it out. The silence also makes working very easy to do without being interrupted. Since I’m so far away from anybody, people rarely come in person; they simply call me or send me work through the computer.”

Eggsy gave L a hungry gaze, “So you’re saying no one will interrupt us?”

L blushed again, his face getting redder and redder. “Eggsy, it’s not very appropriate to talk like that. We’re about to work on a mission with your friends.”

“I’m teasing L, let’s get to work,” Eggsy say with a little pout, he wasn’t used to being shut down like that. But the reactions he’s been getting out of L was making his heart flutter dangerously fast. He felt an adrenaline high he’s only ever felt while being on a mission, never from flirting with someone. 

“Right.”

 

For the next week, Eggsy and L worked together every day, talking to Lancelot through their earpieces. On a slow day where Lancelot was working her undercover role as a stripper, Eggsy was working on paper work while L watched over her telling her about the surroundings she couldn’t see. It was calm until Eggsy heard fast, angry footsteps in the hallway, before the door was swung open and Merlin angrily huffed inside. He stared at Eggsy and narrowed his eyes at L. L looked away, shame clear as day on his face, leaving Eggsy extremely confused. Before he could ask what the fuss was, Merlin pulled Eggsy out of his chair. Ignoring L, Merlin pulled Eggsy out of the office, and slammed the door with a bang.

“Bloody hell, Merlin, what’s gotten into you?” asked Eggsy.

Merlin’s voice was low and angry, “why were you with him? I assigned you to M, so why the hell do I visit her office for an update and find out you’ve been with L for the past week?”

“Uh, well… M got busy with the mission she thought she finished when you arrived with me in tow. Since it was her mission and we’d only worked a little on the new one, she decided it was best to move me with an agent who was free. L was free,” Eggsy said softly, afraid and confused as to why Merlin was so angry.

“Go to Arthur’s office right now, he needs to speak with you. You’re officially off this mission; I’ll finish it with L.”

Eggsy nodded and without a word he walked away from outside L’s office and around the corner. He paused and waited a second before he heard Merlin enter L’s office. Even around the corner, he could hear the muffled yelling of Merlin. He wondered what the hell this was all about, but he just worried about L. He was so kind and didn’t deserve the treatment he was getting. But Eggsy had to ignore it; Merlin said Harry needed to speak to him. So Eggsy turned away from the yelling and walked to Harry’s office.

Inside Harry’s office, he sat in front of the large oak desk that lay between Harry and himself.

Eggsy couldn’t handle the silence and whispered, “Why was Merlin so angry I was working with L? I didn’t think it would mean that much to him that I had to trade handlers without his permission.”

Harry sighed, “Merlin wasn’t mad about that, trust me.” Harry paused before continuing, “He simply… didn’t want you working with L.”

“Why not?”

“Because… there are a lot of reasons why, Eggsy. But Merlin is simply mad at L right now.”

Eggsy huffed, “That’s a real vague reason, Harry. Merlin being mad at L has nothing to do with me. Besides I like working with L, he’s very kind and hardworking.”

Harry looked up harshly at him, “do… do you possibly like L, Eggsy?”

“Of course I do, he’s very hard working an-“

Harry interrupted him, “You know that’s not what I meant, Eggsy. Be honest with me.”

Eggsy looked down, “I suppose… I find him attractive in that way…” Eggsy looked up in time to see Harry’s shocked and much paled face.

“Wha- what’s wrong with that, Harry?”

“Nothing,” Harry whispered, “You just shouldn’t like him. He’s… not right for you. You deserve someone better.”

“Shouldn’t that be my choice, Harry?” Eggsy asked angrily.

“Not when I’m the boss of this organization and you both work under me!” Harry snapped back.

“Oh, like there haven’t been plenty of other people dating here!” Eggsy yelled.

“Do not take that tone with me Eggsy,” Harry said menacingly. 

“Or else what? Bloody hell Harry, you ain’t me dad and you definitely ain’t me man, so stick your fucking nose out of me goddamn business!” 

Harry purpled with rage and clenched his jaw hard. “Do not speak to me like that because I will have you suspended without pay,” he raised a hand to silence Eggsy before he could yell back and continued, “I bloody hell can do as I please. And I’m telling you to back down right now. Go to your office and stay there until I find another assignment for you. You’re dismissed.”

Eggsy turned to leave when Harry spoke up, “And stay away from L and from the tech department.”

Eggsy huffed and went to his office. He sat down in his chair but couldn’t stay seated long, he was buzzing with adrenaline. Eggsy sat there in silence when he heard his fax rumble. He stared at it, they all had faxes in their offices, but they were so old-fashioned and never used, he thought they were there for aesthetic. The paper huffed out into  
Eggsy’s waiting hand. It had two things written on it; a phone number and ‘L’. He took out his phone and entered the number.

E: L?  
L: Yeah its me  
E: was merlin as mad at you as harry was at me?  
L: probably more so  
E: why? Im completely confused  
L: I was friends with your dad. Merlin and harry just didn’t want me to dredge up old feelings, they were just looking out for you  
E: that’s stupid, I barely remember me da I was so young when he died. I only remember him from old pictures I don’t care whether you knew him or not  
L: they just didn’t want you to get close to an old friend of your dad’s  
E: what?? Theyre old friends of me da, why is it different for you?

L sat in his office, alone. Eggsy was asking more questions than he expected, it was becoming harder for him to answer. He had one last excuse up his sleeve.

L: maybe they didn’t want you to like someone as old as I am compared to you  
E: are you kidding? I know they would both fuck me if they could, theyre not subtle and im not blind. AND theyre even older than you.

L cringed reading those lines, his brain in overdrive; it was starting to become harder to think.

L: then theyre mad that you don’t want them so theyre stopping you from seeing me  
E: I wouldn’t mind being with either of them, it would be a lie to say I haven’t thought of it. But then I met you and I feel so comfortable being with you, it felt natural

‘Of course it feels natural, but not for the reason you’re thinking,’ L thought. L could cry from frustration, this situation was getting out of hand, hell it already was out of hand. 

L: just forget about me, find love with one of them, both, anybody but me

L’s desperation was showing and he didn’t know how to stop what was already moving full steam ahead. Eggsy didn’t answer his text, L hoped he was taking his words to heart and would forget about him.

For the next two weeks, Merlin and Harry were watching Eggsy like hawks. Merlin’s all-seeing eyes followed him everywhere and every time Eggsy got a little too close to the tech department, the loudspeaker would sputter out ‘Eggsy, report to (etc.).’ Harry kept him as busy as he could, drowning him with small missions and loads of paperwork.  
But with time and Eggsy doing as he was told, they loosened the reigns on him, which was exactly what he was waiting for.

In his office, Eggsy hacked into Merlin’s camera grid. He found Harry down in the gun range, only being there for half an hour, Eggsy knew he could expect him to be there for a few more. Merlin, he found in the computer room, where handlers dealt with agents and their missions. He checked the computer Merlin was at, to see what kind of mission it was. It was a civilian extraction, something which would take a long time seeing how big the compound was and the amount of private soldiers making rounds. Which meant Merlin would also be incapacitated for a few hours. He also double checked L’s computer to make sure he wasn’t doing anything important, which he wasn’t.

Eggsy slowly slunk his way down to the tech department, avoiding cameras, and holding a tablet to check in on the stupid hawks. Past the main area of the department, he made it to the empty hallways leading to L’s office. He knew Merlin set up a few more cameras and even motion sensors to make sure Eggsy couldn’t get past. But with the trusty little tablet, it showed him every trap and he avoided them easily. He was in front of L’s office door and suddenly found himself cotton-mouthed and palms sweaty. The items in his pocket felt heavier, despite them being small foil packages.

He pushed his fear out of the way and opened the door. L was working on another pile of paperwork Merlin or Harry had left on his desk when he heard his door open.

“One moment please, I’m almost done.”

“Are you really going to make me wait L?”

L’s head sprung up lightning fast, his eyes wide with astonishment.

“H-how did you get here? I thought Merlin blocked it off from you. I thought they explicably told you not to come here.”

Eggsy grinned, holding up his tablet, “I do have brains as well as brawn, you know. I got pass all of his little toys. And just because they told me not to, doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

L gulped, he hated to admit it but Eggsy just had a way about him that made him undeniable. He tensed when Eggsy walked towards him, pulling his chair so he was facing Eggsy. Eggsy grinned down at him with a hungry gaze. Eggsy slowly put his hands on L’s shoulders, slowly sliding his leg on one side of L’s chair before bringing the other one on the other side, fully straddling L. 

Eggsy bent down so his mouth was next to L’s ear, “I’ve been wanting to do this since the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

L’s eyes closed as he shuddered and uttered a low guttural moan, egging Eggsy on to continue. Eggsy lightly suckled on L’s earlobe, causing L’s eyes to burst open with a sharp gasp. Eggsy turned his attention to L’s face and looked into his widened eyes before lowering his lips to L’s. The first kiss stung with want and need, yet was as light as a feather. Only after Eggsy saw L’s content face, that he put more desperation into the kiss until they were both fighting for dominance with their mouths, tongues fighting and twirling in each other’s mouths. Eggsy relinquished his dominance when L broke their tongue’s dance and started lightly biting Eggsy’s bottom lip, sucking and nibbling, before coming back up to kiss him deeply. So deep that Eggsy pushed up first for air, both having forgotten their human need to breathe. Before Eggsy could continue, L held his shoulders back with his hands and looked at his face.

L gently caressed Eggsy’s face with the tips of his fingers, whispering, “Eggsy…”

The gentle touches caused shudders to wrack through Eggsy’s core. They felt so lovely and nice, completely different from what he had in the past.

L continued speaking, “Eggsy… I need to tell you the truth. The truth about why Merlin and Harry didn’t want you to see me. And the truth as to why we shouldn’t be doing this.”

Eggsy looked at him, irritated and confused, “What can be so important about that? I told you I didn’t care about you being friends with me da. Why should that stop us from doing what feels right?”

L held Eggsy in a tight hug, “It’s a short story Eggsy, but I need to tell you.”

Eggsy nodded his head in L’s arms.

“L is short for Lucas Wells… but my name hasn’t always been Lucas. It was something else. That named died a long time ago, but I didn’t. About 20 years ago, I was a candidate for a Knight’s position. A bunch of us were out in the field, Merlin and Harry included. I was very badly hurt during that mission, no one thought I could live; my entire abdomen was basically gone. But Merlin and Harry were my friends; they fought with the old Arthur to get me the critical and expensive I needed to have even a chance at living. It took months to stabilize me but even then I was in a coma, basically zero chance of ever waking up. Arthur ordered Harry to tell my family I was dead, there was no hope in me surviving and Arthur decided telling my family I was dead was better than them holding onto the slim chance I could wake up.”

Eggsy held L closer, the story sounding far too familiar to him.

“About 5 years after being dead to the world except for the people at Kingsman, I woke up. Complete miracle. No one expected it, miraculous because of the lack of brain damage, a few wires crossed and amnesia but other than that I was finally alright. Amnesia, everyone thought it would be a great chance to give me my new life. I could never go back to my old one after all. So I became Lucas Wells who lived in a nice apartment in London and who worked as a tech analyst at Kingsman. I got used to my life as Lucas, it wasn’t bad after all, just lonely, like I was missing something. After another 5 years, I started getting flashbacks, no warning, just suddenly remembering being married and having a young child. After talking to Harry and Merlin, they explained everything to me. What my old life’s name was and what had happened. I was told I could never see my family again, it was too late then. They told me to just move on, forget it ever happened, and it was really easy. Sadly, it was so easy to forget people I hardly remembered. I barely remembered their faces and everyone decided it was best to not show me pictures or updates on their lives, it would be too hard for my recovery and my new life. Ten more years had passed since then. 20 years since I last saw my wife and my little boy. I only remember their names. I only know my old name.”

Eggsy was shaking in L’s arms.

L whispered, “My name is Lee Unwin. My wife’s name is Michelle. My son’s name is Gary but I gave him a nickname that stuck with him for life… Eggsy. Eggsy. Eggsy. Eggsy…” L chanted his name as he held him closer.

Eggsy broke away from L’s vice-like grip to stare at L’s face, he looked so tired and a little relieved. Eggsy closed his eyes with a frown on his lips.

“Eggsy?”

“Shhhhh…”

L stopped trying to talk; he sat there with Eggsy, his Eggsy, straddled across his thighs. Without warning, Eggsy opened his eyes and stared intently at L. L wished he knew what was going through his head, he desperately wished he Eggsy would say something, anything.

Eggsy, still staring at L, slowly began talking. “Lucas…”

L closed his eyes. Opened them to stare at Eggsy again.

Eggsy started again, “Lucas, me da. He died when I was very young. I don’t remember his face, his voice, his touch, nothin. He was in the Marines and died saving his fellow soldiers. I grew up hearing his heroism but I didn’t know him. I knew Dean, who raised me when me Mum remarried. They had a kid, my little half-sister, Daisy. I never knew me Da, I never knew Lee Unwin.”

Eggsy’s mouth open and closed, trying to find the right words. He bent lower to L, their foreheads touching gently.

“I only had Dean as a Da. I’ve never known anyone else. But Lucas,” Eggsy whispered, “I really want to know you.”

L shook with a tremor before clenching and unclenching his hands, and then gently raised both hands to Eggsy’s face. “Anything for you Eggsy.”

If what Eggsy needed was love, then he would give it to him, L would do anything for his Eggsy. L drew Eggsy’s face to his own and kissed gently, lovingly. Then with more feeling. More tongue, more panting, less thinking, less guilt. Eggsy grew more aggressive and slid his hands up L’s chest, massaging his muscled stomach and taunt pecs. L groaned into Eggsy’s mouth and put his hands on Eggsy’s lower back. He swirled his thumbs, massaging his back, kneading, and going lower till his hands rested on two soft mounds of flesh. He paused their kissing to look at Eggsy. Eggsy looked wrecked. His lips pink and swollen, drool dribbling out the side of his mouth, his eyes glazed with lust. Eggsy nodded at L’s questioning look before continuing his desperate tongue match. L started rubbing and kneading Eggsy’s soft backside.

L turned to the front side to unbuckle Eggsy’s belt and undo his pants. Eggsy stopped kissing to retrieve the packets from his pocket, lube and condoms. He set them on the table next to him before standing up, legs shaking like a fawn due to the long use of their straddled position. He started with his jacket and tie, throwing them on a small couch, ignoring the Kingsman rules of being a gentleman. He leaned forward and L took the hint and helped unbutton his shirt which soon followed the jacket. He pulled down his trousers, taking them off with his shoes, leaving him in his boxers that had a noticeably large wet spot on the front and his socks. He straddled L’s lap again, the only sound being their pants and groans yet it was a conversation they both understood completely. L gently ran his hands down Eggsy’s sides, stopping at the V of his hips and the top of his boxers. He looked into Eggsy’s half-lidded eyes before focusing on what was in front of him. L tucked his fingers into the waist of the boxers and slowly slid them down, Eggsy’s bulge slipped out of its confines and tapped against Eggsy’s smooth stomach.

Eggsy sat before L, completely exposed, cock leaking, hands fidgeting, completely under his control. L took one of Eggsy’s hands and brought it down to the front of his own pants. Eggsy groaned as he felt the large bulge beneath his palm. L brought one of his own hands to wrap around Eggsy’s erection. Eggsy’s whimpered at the sudden contact and bucked up into L’s warm hand. L took his other hand down to his belt buckle, trying to open it with one hand. Eggsy took the hint and used his two free hands to unbuckle L’s belt and unbutton and unzip his trousers. Eggsy and L awkwardly shifted so L could pull down his trousers and boxers to his mid-thigh. 

“Do you want me to remove all my clothes as well, Eggsy?”

Eggsy panted his response, “No, I want you like this.”

L nodded and brought in Eggsy for another heavy kiss while he used both hands to pull Eggsy’s pelvis closer to his body. Eggsy groaned in pleasure as his eager cock came in  
contact with L’s slightly larger and thicker one. L picked up a packet of lube from the desk and squirted some onto his fingers. As one hand wrapped around both of their throbbing erections, he brought the other down between Eggsy’s cheeks, lightly brushing the excitedly twitching hole. Eggsy whimpered at the tingling feeling and wrapped his arms around L before whispering, “Please hurry up, I need you so much.”

L nodded at Eggsy’s comment, massaging the outside of his hole before slowly plunging the finger deep inside the ring of muscles. Eggsy gasped and shuddered in L’s arms. L settled his finger inside Eggsy, slowly swirling it to loosen it. He gently added another finger, to which Eggsy twitched in slight pain at the stretch. L gently massaged Eggsy’s insides, occasionally scissoring the tight hole. When Eggsy began panting in pleasure, not pain, L slipped in a third finger. Eggsy took it easier, already feeling stretched open. L started fucking his fingers in and out of Eggsy, each time reaching a little farther inside of Eggsy. Eggsy moaned, pushing his hips down onto L’s fingers, fucking himself on his fingers. L slipped them out of Eggsy leaving Eggsy whining and frowning at the loss.

L grabbed the condom of the desk, ripping it open to put on his swollen cock, but was stopped by Eggsy.

“Let me do it for you, I want to touch you.”

L nodded and let Eggsy hold the condom. Eggsy slowly rolled it onto L’s ready cock and grabbed the lube. He poured some onto his palm and slowly felt L’s length as he properly prepared L’s cock. He squeezed and massaged it with his hand, shuddering at L’s pants of pleasure. Deeming him ready, Eggsy lifted himself higher on L’s chair and pushed his chest to L’s. 

“Are you ready?” asked Eggsy.

L managed to pant out a soft ‘yes’ before grabbing Eggsy’s hips, clutching him desperately. Eggsy felt below him for L’s cock, aiming it, and slowly sitting himself down, L’s cock slowly pushed past Eggsy’s tight ring of muscles until the head was inside. They both groaned and panted at the painful pleasure they both felt. L started to jack Eggsy off as Eggsy slowly slid down the length between his legs, to mask the tight pain with pleasure. L also stopped to suckle and pinch the pink buds on Eggsy’s chest, feeling the need to give Eggsy the best treatment he could.

Eggsy sat fully seated on L’s lap, L’s cock sitting deeply inside of him. They paused, to let Eggsy become comfortable with the large cock inside of him. Eggsy panted and leaned forward to L’s ear, groaning out a, “you can move now, L.”

L reacted fast, lifting Eggsy’s hips off of his lap, before bringing Eggsy down hard. Eggsy covered his mouth, choking out the screams that begged to be let out. L couldn’t hold himself back and continued fucking Eggsy at a fast pace, pushing his own hips up as he pulled Eggsy’s down. They kept going at a face pace, Eggsy biting his bottom lip, trying to hold back the sobs of pleasure. L’s eyes were closed tightly, lost in the feeling of euphoria, his mouth open and panting. Eggsy jacked off his own cock, the head an angry red and leaking pre-cum. 

“I’m close, L! I’m really close! Please, please keep going!”

L nodded muttering ‘me too’ before focusing all his strength into brutally ramming his cock deep inside Eggsy. They continued at the break neck speed before Eggsy half sobbed, half screamed, “I’m coming! I’m coming!”

L groaned as Eggsy’s orgasm tightened every muscle in his body, his cock getting squeezed even tighter. L could feel his own orgasm closing in and he thrust as deep as he could inside Eggsy, panting out, “I’m close.” 

A few more thrusts and he hugged Eggsy tightly, their mouths brought together in a desperate smash of teeth and lips, and he came deep inside of Eggsy. They held onto each other tightly, both winding down from their orgasms. L slipped out of Eggsy, pulling and tying off the condom before throwing it away.

Eggsy spoke first as he tightened his arms around L’s neck, a small whisper, “I love you.”

L loosened Eggsy’s arms, bringing them face to face, “I love you too.”

Eggsy gave him a blinding smile, “Will you go out with me then?”

L gave a small, loving smile and responded, “Of course I will, I’ll do anything for you.”

“It’ll be a little complicated, yeah?”

“…Yes, I’ll never be able to meet your family for one. I don’t know what you want to do about Harry and Merlin either,” L said with a small frown.

“I’m an adult, me Mum don’t need to know everything about me life and who’s in it. And… Harry and Merlin, they’ll be awful mad, won’t they? Since I ignored their directions. Since I made you do this…” Eggsy looked away from L in shame.

“Eggsy, my dear Eggsy, you never made me do anything I didn’t want to do,” L said as he put his thumb on Eggsy’s chin forcing him to look him into his eyes, “I wanted this just as you did.”

Eggsy gave him a smile, “you swear?” L gave an affirming nod and Eggsy continued, “Then we’ll need to tell them, I think. Maybe not now, but eventually.”

“However you want to do it. Do you need to get back to your office, I didn’t even think of where those two are right now…”

“I checked before I came here and they both looked busy for a few hours. But, I’ll leave now, just in case.”

L nodded, letting Eggsy slide of his lap. He tucked himself back into his pants as Eggsy dressed himself. After double-checking his tablet for any people and traps, and a quick kiss goodbye with a promise they’ll text later, Eggsy left L’s office. L stood in the middle of his office, which reeked of the smell of sex, when he heard a chime on his computer. A message tucked away in the corner of the screen. Enlarged it said ‘Harry’s office, immediately. –Merlin.”


End file.
